


Dawn

by xlydiadeetz



Series: The Capri Drabbles [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned!Damen, Mentioned!Laurent, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikandros never thought he would fall for a Veretian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Nik/Jord drabble for the biggest Nikandros Stan in the world.
> 
> This is for you, paola<3 (@garxrae on twitter)
> 
> P.S. This isn't beta'ed so i apologize for any mistakes.

It was yet to be morning, the sky outside the bedroom was of a blue-ish gray, not yet covered by the sun’s light. Nikandros opened his eyes lazily. His lids and head heavy with sleep, his hair a tangled mess of black curls falling on his forehead. He took a hand to his face and rubbed it, as if he could take away the tiredness just by doing that. He finally turned his head to see the man laying in bed next to him. His hair was as much of a mess as his, but his curls were softer, and his hair lighter. He hated to admit that he was amazed by Veretian beauty, especially Jord’s. It’s true he didn’t have the stunning looks of the Crown Prince of Vere and his brother, but he wasn’t unattractive either. In fact, he had a very appealing body, product of his hard work as a soldier. And his personality only made him more beautiful. His mind, his ideas, his morals. He was a conflicted man, loyal to his Kingdom and Prince till death. No wonder the both of them got along well. At first it had been difficult, because he didn’t speak Veretian well enough and Jord didn’t speak Akielon. But they had somehow found a way to communicate.

And no, it wasn’t between the sheets.

It took him a while to court Jord, mostly because of the language barriers and the problem of trust. Both of them didn’t know enough about the other, and Jord had been manipulated by a young aristocrat just before. He knew about what had happened with his last lover. He told him everything, because after what happened, he didn’t need more lies in his life. He needed truths, he had said. And Nikandros was willing to give him that and more. It wasn’t exactly love at first sight, but communication was what brought them together. Learning each other’s language with the daily tasks, sharing personal anecdotes, exchanging looks across the room, and Nikandros joking about the pretentious Laurent and the head-over-heels Damen. He had never fallen in love in his entire life, but when he did it had been beautiful instead of painful. Sweet instead of angry.

Nikandros never thought he would fall for a Veretian, he never thought he’d end up tangled in such a mess. But the moment he saw Damianos alive, he knew it what was about to come wasn’t exactly peaceful. However now, they could allow themselves some rest, before the stubborn Kings needed them back in action. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of having to fight to unify the most opposite Kingdoms that ever existed. In times like these, he could let himself be entirely disrespectful. Of course, he would follow Damen to hell if necessary. He was his King, and also his best friend, but being honest: Damianos of Akielos is an idiot.

Jord let out a small sound and opened his eyes. Nikandros was watching him and stroked his face with the back of his hand.

“Goodmorning.” He whispered and smiled.

His lover’s eyes looked around the room before focusing on him, and when he did, he smiled slowly and widely. His expression was lazy and sleepy, and it made his heart beat faster. God, he was….

“Goodmorning, Nik.” He whispered back and reached over to touch his black curls, he twirled one on his finger and then kissed him softly on the lips.

“No nightmares last night?”

Jord let out a sigh of pleasure, “Not even one. After the things you did to me last night, I was too tired and slept like a child.”

Nikandros grinned. He was proud of every mark he had left on his lover’s body out of pleasure, and he was even more proud to have Jord’s marks of desire on him.

“Don’t be presumptuous.” Jord said and chuckled.

“What is it with veretians and long-ass words?”

He rolled his eyes and Jord laughed.

He loved that laugh.

“I should get us some breakfast.” Jord said and Nikandros stopped him.

“It’s not yet sunrise. I think it’s still too early for the servants to be preparing everything.”

“I see.” Jord got up from bed and slid his pants on before walking to the small balcony of the room. The sun would be rising soon. The air was chilly and it seemed to be raining slightly, but he seemed to like the way everything became alive as the sunlight touched them. The trees, the flowers, the sounds of the animals waking up outside. Nikandros had noticed this, after their first night together.

He raised from bed as well, and walked to stand next to his lover. They were shoulder to shoulder, hands sliding together, as if attracted by reflex.

“War is coming, Nik.”

He knew. They both knew. Unifying Kingdoms wasn’t easy.

“I am ready if you’re ready.” He found himself saying.

“One can never be ready enough.” Jord whispered.

“No. As one can never love someone enough. But here we are.” He smiled.

Jord smiled back and they shared a sweet kiss, full of sentiment. Full of passion and the fear of what the future would bring them. The kiss was intensified as their worries and doubts grew stronger, and they held each other close, under the rays of the early morning.

“The world is waking up.” He whispered against his lips. They’d have to prepare for their daily tasks soon.

“Not yet. Dawn is still ours.” Jord smiled.

Nick grinned, and with those words, he pulled his lover back to bed one more time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<3 I appreciate all your comments and/or kudos.  
> You can find me on twitter es @princesgambit


End file.
